


Dormindo Debaixo Da Cama

by NatyHunter



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatyHunter/pseuds/NatyHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sleepin under the bed tradução para português</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dormindo Debaixo Da Cama

Dormindo Debaixo Da Cama

Ela estava presa. Não importa o que ela tentasse seus membros estavam atados juntos e ela não podia gritar, onde quer que ela estivesse, estava escuro demais para enxergar alguma coisa. De repente mãos nojentas e podres surgem de baixo da cama. Ela estava caindo.

 

João acordou com um barulho alto no chão, olhando decima do beliche ele vê Maria ainda se levantando do chão e de volta pra cama.

“O que aconteceu?”

“Eu apenas caí da cama”

“Aquele pesadelo de novo?”

“Éhh”

Quer falar sobre isso?

Não

“Mari… mana?”

“Quieto João eu apena quero dormir”

“Maria...”

“OK! Tá bom!”

Sentando ao lado dele ela contou-o sobre esses escuros pesadelos e a sensação de que algo estava vindo pega-la.

Naquela noite João dormiu embaixo da cama dela pela primeira vez, segurando a mão dela para que ela soubesse que ele está lá com ela, ele não iria deixar nada a levar para longe dele.

 


End file.
